Voices
by Amaterasu Chi
Summary: Il y a cette chanson qui sait si bien le comprendre qu'elle lui fait mal. / Yaoi, UR, OOC, hurt/confort, songfic.


**Auteur :** Amaterasu Chi

**Pairing :** 5927

**Genre :** Yaoi, UR, OOC, hurt/confort, songfic.

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Akira Amano, à ma plus grande joie (si, si).

**Disclaimer image :** L'image ne m'appartient pas, merci à l'artiste pour son beau travail.

**Disclaimer spécial :** La chanson cité est « Voices » de Machinemade God, merci à ce groupe génial pour tout le plaisir musical qu'il me donne.

**Résumé :** Il y a cette chanson qui sait si bien le comprendre qu'elle lui fait mal.

**Blabla de moi :** Hum... Enjoy ?

Je n'ai pas du tout l'habitude d'écrire des choses aussi tristes et torturées. L'inspiration m'est soudainement venu de la chanson de Machinemade God alors j'ai simplement suivi le mouvement.

J'espère que vous apprécierez, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, d'autant plus que c'est ma première songfic, je serais enchantée d'avoir tout type d'avis, positifs ou négatifs ! :)

* * *

Voices

« Stitch the lips closed, so that the promises are not in vain. »

Oui, n'ouvre surtout pas la bouche, ne dit rien, ne brise pas mes rêves et mes espoirs.

« Beautiful lies, broken dreams, false hope and hidden secrets. »

C'est tout ce que je pourrais récolter si tu me donnes une réponse à ma confession. Je ne veux pas endurer ça.

« That is what can be found in the outside world...But I won't let it drag me down ! »

Quand bien même je t'aime, je ne te laisserai pas me donner une réponse à mes sentiments. Ce serait bien trop douloureux.

« All doors are nailed up and locked, the windows are closed. »

Je me protégerai de toi, je me cacherai chez moi. Je ne te laisserai aucune porte d'entrée.

« The glass reflects the brightest blue of my walls. »

Je me réfugierai dans le bleu parfait de mes espoirs, je rêverai une vie simple et heureuse à tes côtés.

« So that the sky is always smiling, when I look out the sky, its always smiling. »

Ton sourire est si beau, il gonfle mon cœur d'amour et me fait sourire à mon tour. Peu importe la situation, tu souris toujours, pour protéger, pour rassurer, pour oublier.

« So everybody listen up, I think my voice is bleeding. By every second breath I take, the picture starts to grow. »

Ma voix se casse, fatiguée de t'appeler. J'aimerai tant que tu m'entendes, que tu acceptes ce que j'ai à dire. Chaque instant qui passe grandit les images fantasmées de toi. Il devient difficile de respirer tant j'aimerai être près de toi.

« I am not afraid to fall asleep, I am not afraid to die. As long as we stand aside, we can make it through. »

Non, je n'ai aucune peur de fermer les yeux. Si la mort vient, je sais que ma vie sera prise pour toi. Cela me suffit, tant que je peux rester près de toi et te protéger, tant que tu me laisses être ton bras droit, je peux mourir en paix.

« Stand up and fight against all demons, if we stand up and fight all the wrongness in this world. »

Tu es un bon chef, tu fais tout pour que tes semblables puissent vivre sans peur ni injustice. Oui, tu es un très bon chef, et je ne dois pas interférer, je ne dois pas devenir une nuisance. Alors je resterai sagement à tes côtés, t'aidant dans les buts que tu t'es fixé.

« And as I am walking, I hear the other voices talking, through my ears into my head. Torture is everything we had. »

Mais quand j'évolue seul dans le monde cruel qu'est le notre, j'entends ses voix terribles qui s'insinuent jusqu'à mon cœur, qui me rappellent ma condition et ma place. Ils me rappellent comme je suis loin de toi et en profitent pour me torturer plus, toujours plus. C'est la seule chose que je mérite pour avoir ces sentiments pour toi.

« So that the sky is always smiling, when I look out the sky, its always smiling. »

Mais quand je te regarde, ce sourire que tu as toujours suffit à panser mes blessures et me permet de rester un peu plus longtemps à tes côtés.

« So everybody listen up, I think my voice is bleeding. By every second breath I take, the picture starts to grow. »

Ma voix se casse, elle se casse définitivement. Je devrais courber l'échine et accepter l'inévitable. Ces images qui grandissent, il faudrait les déchirer et les faire disparaître. Ils n'ont aucune raison d'être. Viens à moi et enlève moi le souffle, viens à moi et donne moi finalement cette réponse que je fuis tant.

« And as I am walking, I hear the other voices talking, through my ears into my head. Torture is everything we had. »

Jette-moi en pâture au monde cruel dans lequel nous vivons. Arrache-moi les oreilles après ton rejet, pour que ta voix impitoyable soit le dernier souvenir que j'ai en mémoire. Torture-moi jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

Torture-moi. Torture-moi. Aime-moi.

* * *

**Blabla de moi :** Ouais, je me donne des frissons à moi-même pour ce que j'ai osé écrire...

Pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas bien l'anglais, je suis désolée, c'est par choix que je n'ai pas traduit. Il me semble que la chanson est, de toute façon, facilement accessible à la compréhension globale. Si vous êtes sur ce site, c'est que vous êtes suffisamment grand et que par conséquent, vous avez suivis un minimum de cours d'anglais pour comprendre donc... Faîtes travailler vos méninges ! ;D

Sinon, j'aimerai beaucoup savoir ce que vous avez pensé ! Laissez une review pour satisfaire ma curiosité s'il vous plaît. :)

Bye-bi~


End file.
